Weird Experiences
by 1seddiefan
Summary: While at a store, Blake and his friends run into what seems like a 'gender flipped' version of them. To them, its just one weird encounter. Will Roman, Dean, and Seth have their own weird encounter too? One-shot.
A/N: I got the idea from ChynaDahl, who written a review for Children Books and then wondered how Blake would react if he ran into a female named Blake. So, give her most credit for the idea.

The rest is my idea and it may come as _a little_ or _really odd_.

* * *

She noticed the small group first which was just three guys and one girl. The black haired boy with the green streaks was… _hot_. Her best friend, Danielle, would probably look at him, shrug, and then proceed to tease her over it. She walked over to her friends to tell them of her findings.

Alexis and Mark were busy comparing candy.

Danielle had waist length blonde hair with bangs. Alexis usually kept her brown hair shoulder blade length and used head bands. Mark kept his hair short and spiky to show off his eyebrow ring.

She looked at Danielle. "There's a _hot_ guy in the soda aisle."

Danielle looked at the black haired boy and then at her friend. "He looks to be ten years old."

Mark started laughing and Alexis looked over at them. She went back to examining the candy.

The black haired girl looked at Danielle, who smiled. The blonde said, "I didn't know you swung for sixth graders."

The black haired girl scoffed, "fuck you. I'll go talk to him and get his age."

"Good luck with _that_ ," Mark said, still chuckling.

The black haired girl flipped him off and went to go talk to the boy. He had taken out a bottle of soda. She leaned against the door next to the one that he opened. "Hey, my name is Blake."

The boy looked at her, looking a little stunned, "really? That's my name too." He seemed excited.

Female Blake felt a little uneasy at the childlike happiness that he had. "This will seem rude, but how old are you?"

Male Blake looked confused at the question, "fifteen."

Female Blake looked at him, "I'll be right back." She went back to the candy aisle where Danielle was at. "In your face, bitch. He's fifteen."

Danielle just rolled her eyes, "that's nice."

Female Blake was a little unsettled. Male Blake was a little _to_ innocent, with a round, sort of babyish face. His eyes were green, like hers. He had black hair, again like hers. The both of them wore black clothing and she was a bit taller than him. The only difference was that he was an ex-self-harmer.

Female Blake went back to Male Blake. "So, are you seeing anyone?"

"Not interested, sorry," he said.

"Fuck," she said. She noticed how he didn't seem to be stunned at her use of 'crude' language. _Not_ that _innocent._

"Blake!" A male voice shouted and Lady Blake looked at Guy Blake.

"I think that's for you," Lady Blake stated.

Guy Blake went over to Alex. He looked at him, "you bellowed?"

Alex looked at him, "yes. I was wondering if you want sour or regular gummy worms."

"Get me the sour gummy worms," Guy Blake said.

"I want sour gummy worms too," a female said. They looked over at a girl wearing pink skinny jeans and a black shirt with red hems. She was wearing a grey headband. The guys looked at her as she smiled. "I'm bi."

Alex wasn't sure what to say. He grabbed the package of gummy worms and handed it to her. "Congratulations. Have some sour gummy worms."

"That's what my mom said when I came out to her," Alexis said. She was still smiling.

"My mom told me to get off my ass and help with the groceries when I told her I was bi," Alex said.

Alexis smiled, "this is so awesome. I never meant a bisexual guy before. I have to tell my mom about this incredible finding."

Alex wasn't sure if she implied that he was rare, like a unicorn or something. He replied, "gee, thanks."

Sir Blake went to find Dylan and he found him talking to Danielle.

Danielle was saying, "I love my parents both, but god, sometimes they are a little embarrassing. I mean, I don't think its right to tell people _that_."

Dylan nodded, "my parents are divorced."

Danielle blinked and smiled, "oh. I'm sorry. I have to hug them now."

Dude Blake saw Miranda talking to Mark. Mark was saying, "I don't think its right."

"I agree. I mean, god, I support animal rights but do I look a fucking alpaca to you?" Miranda was saying.

"That's what I say," Mark said.

Blake wasn't sure what the hell was going because it seemed like something was off about the whole situation.

* * *

When Blake and his friends left the store, Alex had to say it. "What the fuck was that?"

"I don't know," Dylan said. "I feel like I ran into the female version of me."

"I know," Alex said.

"That was a little freaky," Blake said.

Miranda replied wistfully, "if I was a guy, I would be hot."

The three guys looked at her.

Meanwhile:

Danielle had to ask the question. "What the fuck was that? Honestly. What the hell?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Alexis said.

Female Blake and Mark just nodded in agreement. Mark said, "I now have a good story to tell to my parents at dinner and I have pictures to prove it."

* * *

 _I ran into the female version of me, with the same first name._ Blake's text message read.

Dean replied, **What?**

He got sent a picture of eight teenagers. Dean instantly spotted Blake, Dylan, Alex, and Miranda.

There was a blonde girl, a brunette, a black haired girl, and a boy. The black haired girl had pink streaks and had green eyes. Her face was a little round, but she seemed to be a little taller than Blake.

The blonde girl was next to Dylan. They had the same slightly narrow faces.

The brunette was next to Alex and was wearing a stunning pair of pink skinny jeans. The brunette girl and Alex could've been twins.

The boy next to Miranda nearly looked identical, except Miranda was a little 'pudgy' and he had an eyebrow piercing. The thing was they were similar but a little different.

 **That's uncanny** , Dean replied.

He showed Roman and Seth.

Seth said, "I don't get it."

"They met the different gendered versions of themselves," Dean explained.

"Oh," Seth replied. "I get it now."

"That's…freaky," Roman replied.

 _Female Blake knows both parents, has a little sister, five cousins, isn't suicidal, and she's straight. Danielle's parents aren't divorced and they don't own any store. Alexis has an older brother instead and she was adopted._

 _Miranda and Mark went to the same school, shared a few friends, but never met. He doesn't any relatives that are pro-wrestlers._ Blake's text message read. _By the way, Danielle and Alexis happen to be dating and are bisexual._

Dean wasn't sure what to say, other than: **what were you expecting? Them sharing the exact same life story as you four?**

"That's a little harsh," Seth said.

"Stop reading over my shoulder, you weirdo," Dean replied.

"Dean," Roman warned.

"Why are you mad at me? Seth was the one reading over my shoulder." Dean said, "I'm just saying that would be like running into the female versions of us and expecting them to have the same exact back story as us."

"That would be weird," Roman said.

Seth said, "it would never happen. We travel a lot and it would've happened already."

"Blake doesn't travel and he ran into them," Dean said.

"He goes between your home and his mother's," Seth said.

Dean looked at him, "don't forget Alex and Dylan's homes; if they have homes."

Roman repeated, " _if_?"

"They're at his house a lot. It's just like, 'don't you have somewhere to be?'" Dean stated, "really."

"Look what you have done. Blake is probably upset," Seth pointed out. He was referring to the fact that Blake hadn't responded.

Dean looked at the time on his phone. "He's at school and probably in class by now. He was probably at lunch when he told me."

* * *

A few hours later, Roman, Seth, and Dean ran into a Rebecca, Sally, and Diana. It was like they ran into the female versions of themselves, which was a little creepy.

Roman and Dean looked at Seth. Dean said, "you were saying?"

Seth was too busy being flabbergasted to reply.

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry if it came out as to weird.

I gave Mark, Danielle, Alexis, and Female Blake their own 'lives,' instead of sharing with the original characters because that would be to easy or to bland for everyone, even if it was in one big info-dump.

Just because they look like them doesn't mean that they have to be _like_ them, even though they're the opposite gender.

Also, they're just one-shot characters who won't make another appearance. They might, if I get bored.


End file.
